


Caught in a Snare

by boboton



Series: Exquisite Torture [2]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Cock & Ball Torture, Dominatrix, F/M, Fisting, Hunters & Hunting, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Roleplay, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boboton/pseuds/boboton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss gets revenge on Peeta for the previous month's tortures. Peeta is her rabbit caught in a snare. Very explicit smut fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in a Snare

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, my submissive Peeta. I will surely post more of these, but I wanted to write an immediate response to A Filling Meal. Let me know if you have any suggestions for more scenarios!

“Today’s the day I get to cum, my love.” Peeta glared into Katniss’s eyes, because he knew this meant that it was his turn to undergo the worst kind of torture for the duration of a month.

“What are you going to do to me?” he asked her, dick already swelling with anticipation.

“You’ll see, my pet.”

* * *

Katniss grinned as she felt the enormous jug of water strapped to her back continuously make contact with her ass. She set off into her old woods, itching to find her prey. She took the usual path, but her search came up empty. She crouched down near the ground, and checked for footprints. He could never hide from her. She found traces of footprints headed West so she followed them until she came across a delicious sight.

Peeta was kneeling on all fours with a gag in his mouth, a plug in his ass, and, best of all, a leash that led from his bound cock and balls to a stake in the ground. Katniss loved when Peeta presented himself to her in this way, and she felt her panties become heavy with wetness thinking about him preparing himself for her.

“Oh, fuck, baby, you look so beautiful,” she said as she stroked her forefinger up and down his asscrack. He moaned a sexy little moan, and her fingers twitched with the need to touch him elsewhere.

Remembering her jug of water, she pulled it off her back and chugged from it until it was half empty. Peeta watched her with bated breath. Then, carefully, she pulled his gag down just enough to make room for his to take the mouthpiece into his wet little mouth and drink every last drop.

“That’s my good little boy, my baby. Are you going to behave for me?” As she said this, she placed the ball of the gag back into his waiting open mouth, and watched as he eagerly nodded in answer to her question. Katniss could feel her bladder begin to swell with the load she had given it moments ago. She smiled her cat-like grin and watched as Peeta’s eyes rolled back in his head slightly as he felt his leash restrict his swollen balls even more.

Katniss could not contain her excitement, not only because she was going to come so hard so many times on every part of his body, but also because he was being so good and she wished she could reward him by making him cum but he had to be made to feel the torturous pleasure she was made to feel this past month. She vowed not to stop until he screamed with the need for release, begged her to touch him, fuck him anywhere, let him piss in her mouth, anything. But she wasn’t going to let him. Well, perhaps she’d let him piss in her mouth, but that was more for her pleasure than his.

She wished she could start slowly and touch him in all of his seemingly non-erogenous places but she couldn’t stop herself from fiddling with his plug. He whimpered as he realized her intention and he pushed back towards her eagerly as she slowly slid his plug in and out of his ass. She moved it in tiny circles so that he could only fantasize about her fucking him properly. His balls were throbbing from the fever pitch being built inside them, from the restriction of his leash, and the slowly growing need to piss.

All of a sudden, Katniss yanked out his plug which caused his asshole to recoil painfully. He grunted with pain but his grunts became soft moans as he watched Katniss lick his plug clean and then slowly slide her hand into the front of her pants and slip the plug into her drenched pussy. Her eyes closed and Peeta nearly came at the sight of her pleasuring herself with the plug that was just in his ass. He wished he could beg for it to go back inside of him but he couldn’t speak through his gag and, even if he could, he didn’t want Katniss to call him selfish and punish him even more.

Katniss hooked one leg over Peeta’s back facing backwards and straddled him as she rubbed her pussy against his naked back through her jeans, making her moan loudly at the muted contact. Then, Peeta began to feel a warmth spread all over him and he realized Katniss was pissing on him through her pants. He tried to express to her how unbelievably hot this was but all that came out was “Fffffffuuuuuuuuh.” As the wetness spread, he could hear the sound of wet jeans rubbing against bare skin, and he began to feel a rash blossoming from the unbearable friction.

He could hear her unzip her jeans and he heard the erotic wet noises that meant that she was touching her pussy. He was taken by surprise when she removed her fingers from her pussy and immediately stuck them one by one into his asshole. Instead of gently pulling them in and out, she headed straight for his prostate and began massaging it in earnest. He screamed in protest and undeniable pleasure, and he knew he deserved everything that she was forcing him to undergo, but if she kept fucking him he would cum any second. Of course, she knew how crazy she was driving him and as soon as he felt his orgasm begin to explode, she removed her fingers.

He panted with the effort of holding in his cum and his strangled balls ached with the effort. His dick was weeping with precum, and Katniss wiped it off with her wet fingers. She couldn’t resist this opportunity to stroke his dick a few times, but didn’t want to push his limits too far or there would be hell to pay next month.

She unstraddled Peeta’s back and walked towards his head. Then, she pushed her panties down just enough to reveal her pussy mound, and she spread her pussy with both hands so that Peeta could watch as her wetness stretched like spider webs across her hole. Peeta mouth watered, and he instinctively open his mouth to accept whatever torture she wanted to force him to endure.

“Oh baby, you’re such a good boy for me. Yes, open your mouth, and I’ll take your gag out just for a minute my darling, but you may not speak a word to me, understood?” Peeta nodded as Katniss slid his gag out of his mouth and draped it like a necklace around his neck. She then spread her pussy even more, pulling up at the top to reveal her pisshole, and began pissing a hard stream into Peeta’s waiting throat.

After he had drank enough piss to satisfy her, she finally brought her pussy to his mouth so that he could eagerly lap up her wetness and clean the droplets off piss of her pussy lips. She held his head hard against her as he cleaned her and she rubbed her clit up and down against his face hole. As he cleaned, she squeezed out a few more drops of piss into his mouth, and he moaned loudly when he tasted the warm tasty flavor in his mouth. Katniss’s clit was unbearably hard but she couldn’t cum just yet. She had to make him work hard for her for a little longer.

She slowly took of her soaked jeans and forced Peeta to smell them with a deep inhale so that he could smell how piss-soaked they were. Then she made him slide her panties down her legs with his teeth. Once they were on the ground, she picked them up, not bothering to wipe the dirt off, and shoved them entirely into Peeta’s mouth. Tears leaked out from his eyes from how stuffed his mouth was but she was unconcerned because she knew that he could take her huge cock in his mouth with little protest, so this was nothing. She then covered his panty-filled mouth back up with the gag and knelt beside his face.

“You’re being such a good little slut for me, baby. I know you love to feel my piss-soaked panties in your mouth. I know how hard that makes you.” To confirm what she said, she glanced down at his tightly bound cock and balls and took note of how his blue veins were popping out beautifully. His cock was leaking in earnest now, but she knew that he couldn’t cum unless she touched his cock in some way and, of course, she wasn’t going to that. At least, not long enough for him to have any sort of satisfaction.

She remembered how lovely his spread asshole looked a few minutes ago, and walked around to assess it. Unfortunately, it had tightened back up again after the sudden loss of his plug, but Katniss knew exactly what to do to get him nice and stretched for her again. She knelt down and slowly slid her tongue into his tight hole. He screamed with the effort not to cum on the spot, and she knew how much he loved it when she licked his pussy. She thrust her tongue in and out, and he tried as hard as he could to push his ass closer to her face, but his leash pulled on his tortured cock and it was too painful to continue. He was forced to stay completely still as she ravaged his hole and he knew there was nothing he could do to stop her.

Soon she tired of licking his hole, and replaced her tongue with two fingers since he was already stretched for her. Then, she slowly added more and more fingers until she had all five inside his hole. He grunted from the pain but she knew how much he loved this and there was no way she was going to let him off easy. She slowly moved her hand in and out, occasionally spitting on her fingers to lubricate them. Then, she began pushing deeper and deeper until her hand was in his ass up to her wrist, her forearm, and almost to her elbow. By this point, Peeta was sobbing from the torturous pain she was forcing him to undergo, as well as the effort of not cumming. She knew that the best she could do for him was to let him piss on her clit until she came, so she slowly slid her arm out of his asshole, watching with pleasure as his red inner folds revealed themselves to her.

She crawled under his kneeling body, and commanded him to piss on her clit. Because he was so hard and his cock was restrained, it took him a few moments to relax his body enough, but soon enough a trickle began and then a hard stream. Katniss lifted her hips so that her clit was pummeled by his stream, and before long she was moaning from the waves of pleasure coursing through her. She could feel his piss filling her hole and the sensation nearly caused her to go over the edge, but not quite. Soon after, Peeta’s piss slowed to a halt, and Katniss closed her pussy lips with her fingers and stood up. Then she pressed her pussy onto his face and forced him to drink his piss from inside her pussy. As he cleaned her clit once more, she felt herself slide into one the most intense orgasms she had ever had, her body convulsing as he eagerly sucked at the stream of ejaculate she didn’t know she was releasing into his mouth.

As she untied his leash from the stake, she thought about what possible tortures he might invent to get her back for this one. She shivered as she led him back to their house, holding his cock leash loosely in her hands.


End file.
